DC COMICS CW Black Lightning s3 ep10 The Book of Markovia: Chapter One: Lynn's Addiction
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA OUTSIDERS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW BLACK LIGHTNING YOUTUBE: TRAILER: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : At the ASA, Agent Graham records a video message expressing his doubts about the agency's mission and records a message revealing everything the ASA is up to should he die. Jennifer and Brandon are at the Pierce's "safehouse" of sorts and when Jefferson arrives with questions, she comes clean about working with Agent Odell. Including the fact that she's probably killed. Jennifer tells him that Odell has to die. Jefferson disagrees. Outside of Freeland with the Perdi, Grace and Anissa reconnect. Grace is apparently all better and can control her shifting. She wants to go back to Freeland with Anissa, who has just been urgently called back by Jefferson. Gambi pays Lynn a visit and she's not doing well. Gambi also asks her for the stabilization serum and tells her about TC. She is willing to help, but she needs remote access to the Pit. Odell, who is from Gotham, dresses down the Major. She suggests they chip and stabilize the metas using Tobias Whale. Odell approves. Graham comes to see Lynn after she messaged him. He has her bag and reveals that Dr. Blair tried to recreate her stabilization and killed three kids in the process. Lynn realizes she needs to break Tobias out. Graham agrees to help. Lynn takes one of her pills. Lala meets up with Devonte as they continue to steal from the ASA so they can sell guns to the Resistance. They are also trying to confirm Tobias Whale's location as well. Elsewhere, Gambi administers the stabilization cure to TC who almost immediately feels better. Gambi doesn't tell TC about his role in the whole metahuman situation. Jefferson shows up, upset about Jennifer. He also discovers TC. In her lab, Lynn thinks she's created a way to give everyone powers temporarily and she wants to test it on herself, but Graham offers himself instead. They test the temporary power serum. It works. Graham gets powers and turns invisible. At Anissa's, Grace is back and Jefferson drops by. He tells Anissa they are going after Odell. TC shows Gambi that it was Lady Eve who had him killed. Gambi explains who Lady Eve is but tells TC that she's dead at this point. Black Lightning stages his own attack on Odell with Thunder's help. They apprehend Odell and question him, with Gambi preparing to use torture to help that process along. Jefferson blasts him anyway. Turns out, they weren't going to torture him. They just needed him to talk, though Jefferson does give him another major blast of lightning for good measure. At the ASA, Major activates Khalil to go kill the Pierces. Jennifer takes Brandon to Gambi's and she suits up as Lightning, letting Brandon in their identities. She finds out that her dad has Odell. Brandon, excited about knowing who Black Lightning is, tries to give himself a codename, coming to Geo Force. Devonte pays a visit to a fancy brothel so that he can get information and discovers that Lady Eve is alive. He gives this information to Lala. Gambi and company make a holographic Odell so that they can order the ASA out of Freeland. Jennifer shows and is mad at her father for not involving her but that anger doesn't last as they come under ASA attack - and Khalil walks in the door much to Jennifer's horror. A fight ensues with Black Lightning taking on Khalil. Jennifer holds her brother and sister back to keep them from hurting Khalil, but it allows the ASA to take Odell and leave. Jennifer ultimately turns her powers on Khalil at the last moment, saving her family. At the ASA, Lynn sneaks in and busts Tobias out, giving him temporary powers to do so. Lala and Devonte both go to the brothel with Lala demanding to see Lady Eve. They meet and Lala tries to shake Lady Eve down. She resists, but he gives her 48 hours to "come to her senses". Khalil is taken to Gambi's bunker where TC locates the chip that controls Khalil's mind. TC reveals that Khalil loves Jennifer. He told her so. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:DC Extended Multiverse Category:CW Black Lightning Category:Black Lightning - Jefferson Pierce Category:Lightning (Jennifer Pierce) Category:Thunder (Anissa Pierce) Category:Lynn Stewart Pierce Category:Grace Choi Category:Peter Gambi Category:Geo-Force - Brion Markov Category:Geoffrey Barron - Technocrat Category:Gardner Grayle - Atomic Knight Category:Latavius - Lala Category:Lady Eve Category:Khalil Payne - Painkiller